What would we like if we liked women?
by Steeleafan
Summary: Jane and Maura both find themselves thinking about that question and realize that they are in love. Review and I will continue...otherwise yup.
1. Chapter 1

**All I own is my unrequited desire for Rizzoli and Isles to be together.**

What would we like if we liked women?

The question had been circling in Jane's mind for weeks after her under cover case as a lesbian. She thought about it in depth and it actually kept her up nights. She had many different story lines that played out in her mind every time she thought about it, all of them had to do with her and Maura if they liked women. Jane got so tangled up in these stories that she found herself daydreaming about them constantly. One story involved Maura and her getting soaked during a rain storm, and their clothes got soaked through so there was nothing left to imagine. Maura and her giggle at the situation, until one of them touches the other, and time stops. The touch is felt moments after it's occurrence, and the women find themselves frantically touching each other just to feel the other person there. That's when they kiss, and every time Jane imagines Maura's lips against her's her stomach does a little flip and her lower region grows warm. After the first daydream, whenever Jane saw Maura she would begin thinking about her fantasies, and found herself thinking about kissing Maura.

It became obvious to Jane after a week or two that she did in fact like women, or at least one. She found herself thinking about Maura all the time, she even pictured her face before she went to sleep. Maura began her day and ended her day and was every thought in between. When she was around her, nothing else seemed to matter and Jane wanted to capture every moment, that passed by. She began holding Maura's hands after that case a lot more often and found herself wishing she was holding Maura's hand every second of the day. She was in love, and it was getting really intense. Jane wasn't usually like this, she didn't fall in love this hard for anyone ever. In fact Jane wasn't even sure if she had been in love with anyone before Maura.

What would we like if we liked women?

That question haunted Maura, it kept her from sleeping and it kept her from focusing. She had come to the conclusion that if she liked women, she would be attracted to Jane. Jane was not her type at all, but opposites attract and boy do they attract. She had come up with exactly three scenarios in which were possible for her to end up with Jane. 1. If she were a man. 2. If Jane were a man. And 3. If they were honest with themselves and each other. If she were a man she would have nothing stopping her from just making out with Jane. If Jane were a man she wouldn't hesitate to shove Maura against a wall and have her way with her. However since that could never happen, neither wanted to change their gender that much, the only other alternative, just to be honest. Maura had seen Jane ogle her breasts earlier in the bar. Maura had watched when Jane constantly checked her out, and flirted with her. If Maura were honest with herself as well, she would have to say that she was madly in love with Jane if she could only say it out loud, there could be a chance that this could happen. Maura wasn't one for superstitions, but every night since that case at 11:11, she wished for Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane couldn't stand it anymore, she had been sitting at her desk all day staring at Maura's profile. Frost walked behind her desk and had this strange confused expression on his face.

"Are we investigating Dr. Isles?" He asked her and she immediately closed the window and spun her chair around.

"What? No, I'll be in the morgue" Jane was itchy, she needed her itch scratched she needed to see Maura because she was honestly going through withdrawal symptoms. Damn, she needed to see Maura she needed to touch her, and she needed just to be able to get through the day, she needed a kiss just one, no she needed a whole lot more then a kiss. She was so addicted that when she walked down the stairs and was thinking about it, she got that happy feeling you get when you know you are going to get something you've been looking forward to for the whole day. Her stomach was flipping so much, she thought she might end up like Frost and have to be sick. She felt disy and it only got worse when she opened the door and saw the back side of that beautiful woman she was in love with. Damn those jeans looked fine on that behind. Jane could not breath, and then Maura turned around and Jane swore that she would never breath again. A smile was on Maura's face as she tilted her head to the side obviously studying Jane's behavior.

"Your cheeks are flushed" Jane ignored the statement.

"Who have we got here?" She asked pointing to the body.

"Jane Doh"

"You checked her finger prints?"

"Jane, her name is Jane Doh"

"Oh, why am I not working on this case?"

"I'm not sure, Frost said something about you being distracted all day and not being able to handle anything" Jane's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"That's what he said" Then Maura stared at Jane and realized that her friend had stopped breathing she wasn't sure when, but she knew it was a bad sign. So she walked over to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Breath Jane breath"

"You are making it extremely hard to" Jane managed hoarsely. Maura was puzzled.

"My hands are not blocking the airway to your lungs." She stated obviously and Jane had to laugh.

"That's not what I'm talking about Maura" Maura became even more confused.

"What?"

"I can't handle it"

"Handle what?"

"The tension between us" Jane said as she looked away so she could release a breath and Maura was so confused she couldn't think which was not normal for her.

"Uh..? Tension?"

"The awkwardness…the heat"

"It's rather cold in here Jane" So then Jane forcefully grabbed Maura's hands.

"Is it still cold?" Maura stared at Jane for a moment, her cheeks turning bright red, she bit her lip and then shook her head. Jane then moved even closer to Maura without letting go of her hands. Maura found herself staring into Jane's brown eyes and found that Jane wasn't the only one having trouble breathing. Her mouth was making a small "o" shape and Maura realized that if she didn't breath soon she would probably pass out. Maura looked down for just a moment and let out a deep breath before she felt her chin cupped between the long elegant fingers of Jane. She was yet again staring into those dark brown kind adorable eyes. It became too intense for Maura and she briefly closed her eyes and that's when like the crash of thunder Jane's lips hit hers. It was a soft connection like absolutely nothing Maura had ever experienced with anyone before. Her arms wrapped around Jane's neck bringing her body tighter against her own and Jane moaned as she dug her fingers into Maura's hips. When they pulled apart to breath Jane rested her forehead against Maura. "I've wanted to do that ever since…"

"I love you" Maura interrupted. She couldn't believe that she had just said that that, she had just admitted that. The forehead against her own did not leave, but those brown eyes gave Maura absolutely no answers. "That was stupid I shouldn't have said that…we haven't even slept together" this time Jane interrupted Maura by hungrily kissing her senseless. Her head was spinning and she couldn't speak even if she had something to say. All she knew was what she was feeling and that was the liquid now filling her panties, the spinning of her brain the softness of Jane's lips, the urgency, but mostly the happiness at finally being in the arms of someone who made her absolutely crazy. They broke apart once more.

"I love you too" Then Jane pulled away a little bit and Maura pouted instantly unable to control her reaction. "But we can't do this here, it grosses me out" Maura nodded. "Tonight? My place?" Jane asked and watched as Maura became a deep shade of red. Then she let out a deep breath.

"I can't wait" Jane was out the door, and Maura instantly noticed that her legs were wobbly, and her head was still spinning and when she touched her lips she could feel what had just happened over again.


End file.
